Lolita
by Aglaia Tyrel
Summary: Lolita é, de certa forma, uma história de pedofilia, sendo, porém e sobretudo, uma apaixonada história de amor e destruição.
1. Default Chapter

"Lolita, luz de minha vida, labareda em minha carne. Minha alma, minha lama. Lo-li-ta: a ponta da língua descendo em três saltos pelo céu da boca para tropeçar de leve, no terceiro, contra os dentes. Lo.Li.Ta." (Lolita, pág. 11)  
  
Lolita jamais teria sido mais do que uma menina de 12 anos, com seu metro e quarenta e sete de altura e sua meia soquete, se não houvesse existido antes em minha vida Lílian. Minha doce, sonhadora e inesquecível ninfeta.  
  
Lílian, ou simples e puramente Lilly.  
  
Ela não era puro-sangue, a primeira bruxa numa família completamente trouxa. Aliás, permitam-me ressaltar, Lilly quebrou a barreira interna do meu subconsciente que dividia os puro dos não puro-sangue.  
  
Eu, que sempre fui calado e fechado nos meus pensamentos filosóficos, sempre olhei de longe antes de me aproximar. Com meus 12 anos, alguma coisa a mais me chamava atenção naquela menininha ruiva, na qual a puberdade já começava a se mostrar. Mal ou bem, enquanto meus amigos preferiam deixar os olhos caírem sobre as garotas mais velhas, geralmente em seu último ano, a minha visão sempre recaiu sobre Lilly. A espevitada, sonhadora, atrapalhada e explosiva. Dona de lindos lábios rosados, olhos cor de esmeralda, cabelos cor de fogo e lindas e pequenas sardinhas no nariz. Essa era a minha Lilly.  
  
Eu ia sempre à biblioteca depois das aulas, ou sempre que conseguia algum tempo vago. Além de ser aluno aplicado, de ótimas notas, devo ressaltar, Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Ninguém é perfeito. Por isso, eu ficava sempre cercado de livros que me pudessem ajudar a amenizar o terrível mal estar em épocas de lua cheia.  
  
Lilly, ao contrário de mim, não tinha notas altas e era muito atrapalhada e irresponsável quanto aos estudos. No final dos anos, a menina sempre tinha que recorrer à ajuda da biblioteca para conseguir passar para o ano seguinte.  
  
Dias antes das últimas provas do ano letivo, todas as mesas se encontravam lotadas na biblioteca. Eu lia quieto num canto um pouco afastado um livro de Poções. Como não era de se admirar, Lupin estava sozinho numa mesa para quatro. Meus amigos, relaxados, disseram que já haviam estudado e saíram correndo de lá para jogar Snap Explosivo no salão comunal. Então, sobressaltando-se sobre o silêncio da biblioteca, algumas cabeças se levantaram para ver de quem eram os sapatos que faziam tanto barulho ao entrar, inclusive Lupin. Lembro-me de ter visto um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos por trás de uma pilha de livros que delicados braços tentavam segurar. Lilly. Baixei os olhos novamente para o livro, enquanto vários pontos de meu corpo latejavam. Os passos desajeitados pararam. Depois de breves segundos recomeçaram. Estavam vindo na minha direção.  
  
Paf  
  
Pelo menos cinco livros materializaram-se na minha frente. Levantei os olhos calmamente, embora eles quisessem correr para vê-la. Seu ventre coberto pelas vestes de escola impecáveis. Seus seios novos e bem feitos por trás do emblema da Grifinória. Seu pescoço pálido, com o contraste de alguns fios vermelhos que escorriam por ele. Sua boca rosada num sorriso infantil. Seus olhos verdes inocentes olhando para mim.  
  
"Oi, me desculpe, mas eu posso sentar aqui? É que não tem mais nenhum lugar vago..."  
  
Ela disse, apontando para o restante das mesas, todas ocupadas.  
  
"Claro."  
  
Respondi sem demonstrar muita emoção, voltando meus olhos para o livro. Claro que ela poderia sentar-se ali, poderia ficar ali quanto tempo quisesse!  
  
"Obrigada. Sou Lílian Evans. Acho que somos do mesmo ano, mas não sei seu nome..."  
  
Eu sei quem você é, Lilly. Cada traço, cada detalhe, eu sei.  
  
"Lupin. Remus Lupin."  
  
Respondi, desta vez levantei o olhar, mas ainda sem muita emoção. Ela estendeu a mão e abriu um largo sorriso de menina.  
  
"Muito prazer, Remus Lupin"  
  
Sorri fraco e apertei sua mão. Delicada e suave. Breves momentos em que meu corpo latejou mais forte. Ela se sentou, pegando um dos livros e abrindo numa página marcada.  
  
Eu já não estava lendo nada. Apenas pousava o olho em uma palavra, mas meus pensamentos e ouvidos estavam nela. Atrevi-me a olhar para o livro que segurava. Suas mãos, muito bem cuidadas, pintadas com um esmalte claro, seguravam forte o livro, como se ele pudesse escapar a qualquer momento. Subi mais um pouco. A testa enrugada e as finas sobrancelhas ruivas juntas em sinal de concentração.  
  
Voltei meus olhos imediatamente para o livro, agora sem nenhuma utilidade, quando ela se mexeu.  
  
"Lupin, você está bem? Está lendo essa página há meia hora."  
  
Ela disse, baixando seu livro. Saí de meu transe, pisquei e percebi que ainda estava na página 98, que começara a ler quando ela sentou-se à mesa.  
  
"Ahn, estou, estou bem sim."  
  
Respondi. Claro que se fosse agora, eu teria dito que era um capítulo difícil e que não estava entendo aquilo, por isso, havia lido montes de vezes a mesma coisa. Mas eu não pensei nisso e era muito novo para separar o que eu sentia da minha inteligência. Fiquei tão encabulado pela minha distração que comecei a juntar minhas coisas na mochila.  
  
"Ahn, tchau, Evans."  
  
Disse. Enquanto arrumava as coisas, pensava mentalmente que tinha que chamá- la de Evans, senão poderia cometer o deslize de chamá-la de Lilly.  
  
"Tchau, Lupin."  
  
Saí da biblioteca, ao contrário dela, sem fazer nenhum mínimo barulho com meus sapatos. Passei por meus amigos no salão comunal, dando apenas um "boa noite" e subi para o dormitório, jogando meu corpo latejante na cama. Logo adormeci, ao som da voz de minha Lilly: "Sou Lílian Evans..."  
  
Um dia feliz.  
  
Remus Lupin: criatura de sorte. E por quê? Porque a partir daquele dia, Lilly sempre me cumprimentava ao passar por mim pelo corredor. Eu comecei a ir mais vezes durante o dia à biblioteca, para ver se tinha a sorte de encontrá-la ou de ela o fazer. Tive essa sorte uma vez. E foi uma tremenda sorte!  
  
Lilly começou a falar comigo sobre as matérias e coisas impessoais. Conversamos de verdade. Coisas totalmente sem importância que me fizeram rir. Ela causou esse efeito em mim quando começou a imitar um narrador numa copa mundial de Quadribol. Disse que queria ajudar as pessoas.  
  
"Eu quero poder ajudar as pessoas. Poderia trabalhar em algum hospital. Mas, pensando bem, do jeito que eu sou ruim em Poções e Feitiços, acho que não poderia... E você? O que quer fazer?"  
  
"Ainda não pensei sobre o assunto."  
  
Era verdade. Ainda não havia pensado nisso. E arrependi-me de tentar pensar... Nunca contratariam um lobisomem em lugar algum.  
  
"Pois pense e depois me diga."  
  
Ela disse e sorriu.  
  
Sem que percebêssemos, ficamos na biblioteca até que Filch nos expulsou. Fomos juntos até o salão comunal rindo e rindo da cara de abestalhado que tinha o zelador. Não havia mais ninguém lá.  
  
"Boa noite, Lupin."  
  
Ela disse.  
  
"Me chama de Remus, Evans..."  
  
"Então me chame de Lílian, Remus. Boa noite."  
  
"Boa noite."  
  
Meus amigos me deram uma prensa para saber porquê eu havia chegado tão tarde na noite anterior. Eu disse que estava estudando na biblioteca e havia dormido em cima do livro, só acordei quando Filch me mandou sair. Desculpa plausível. Eles acreditaram e ainda tiraram onda com minha cara. Mas eu nunca diria que estava com Lilly. Nunca. Apesar de eles não darem nenhuma atenção às meninas de nossa idade, estando mais preocupados com as mais velhas, que nunca lhes dariam atenção, Lilly era como um tesouro que eu tinha que ter só para mim. Não suportaria dividi-la com eles, que com certeza, iriam querer conhecê-la.  
  
Nossas conversas aumentaram em intensidade e freqüência. Certas vezes descíamos no meio da noite para o salão comunal e ficávamos lá falando e falando, enquanto o fogo da lareira se apagava aos poucos.  
  
"Sobre nós se abateu uma paixão louca, desajeitada, impudica e agoniante; e também desesperada, caberia acrescentar, porque só teríamos podido saciar aquele furor de posse mútua se cada um de nós assimilasse a última partícula da alma e do corpo do outro." (Lolita, pág. 14)  
  
Nosso primeiro beijo foi numa dessas noites. Uma daquelas noites quentes em que não havia fogo na lareira e a única luz era a das velas espalhadas pelo salão. Quase não nos víamos direito. As partes mais nítidas de seu corpo eram seus lábios e seus cabelos. Ríamos de uma piada que ela contou, que agora já não me lembro, e ela parou pousando os olhos sobre mim. Senti um peso leve por cima de meu peito e no segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam grudados aos meus. Mãos desajeitadas de menina que grudaram em meu peito. Lábios macios e extremamente suaves. Passada a surpresa do primeiro momento, não me importei mais com nada, nem com o respeito que estava tendo com a menina até aquele instante, e segurei-a fortemente pela cintura.  
  
Eu não era nenhum expert nesse assunto, mas sabia bem o que fazer. Apesar de sua inexperiência, Lilly foi o beijo mais doce e mais apaixonado que eu já experimentei, só sendo comparado ao de minha Lolita (Ah, Lolita!). Acho que também não fui muito ruim. Lilly sorriu após desgrudarmos os lábios, ambos um pouco inchados. Então ela saltou de um pulo para o chão, ficando de pé.  
  
"Boa noite"  
  
Disse, sorridente. Eu acenei e sorri.  
  
O primeiro beijo. Este que geraria um obstáculo permanente a qualquer outro romance durante os frios anos de minha juventude.  
  
Mas deixemos essa história para o próximo capítulo... 


	2. 2

Ali ficávamos estendidos durante toda a manhã num petrificado paroxismo de desejo, aproveitando cada abençoada dobra do tempo e do espaço para nos tocarmos: sua mão movia-se lentamente em minha direção, os dedos finos chegando como sonâmbulos cada vez mais perto; depois era seu opalescente joelho que iniciava uma longa e cautelosa viagem; às vezes, uma leve diferença na grama oferecia proteção suficiente para que nossos lábios se roçassem; mas esses contatos fugazes levavam nossos corpos jovens, saudáveis e inexperientes a um estado de tamanha exacerbação que nem mesmo a neve fria e branca, sob a qual ainda nos agarrávamos, era capaz de avaliar. (texto modificado de Lolita, pág. 14)  
  
Assim foi o ano seguinte em que começamos a nossa história de amor e profunda tristeza. Essa era uma cena comum no inverno nas manhãs de sábado e domingo. Enquanto meus amigos brincavam de atirar bolas de neve uns nos outros, eu estava com Lilly. Pouco me importava que eles implicassem comigo porque eu me dizia apaixonado. Afinal, passava muito mais tempo com eles do que com ela. Uma inexplicável forma de ciúmes que eles adquiriram dela. Principalmente Tiago... Tiago, Tiago, ele. A causa da minha fria juventude. O implacável Potter. "O popular, inteligente, divertido".  
  
Desde sempre eu soube que aquela implicância mútua, aquele ódio que Lilly demonstrava por ele, aquilo me faria perdê-la para sempre. Por mais que eu quisesse dizer que não. Eu conhecia os dois como eu não conhecia a mim mesmo.  
  
Foi numa tarde quente de verão. Saía do castelo para os jardins no sábado. A gravata estava me matando, aquela maldita gravata! Nunca vou me esquecer de como aquela coisa me sufocava nos dias quentes. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Estava feliz porque havia conseguido entender a matéria toda de Transfiguração e me daria bem no teste da semana seguinte. Eu sorria enquanto descia as escadas já avistando Lilly estendida sobre o manto verde claro lendo um romance grosso – que, por sinal, já lia há um mês... – ao lado das vistosas amigas. Foi aí que Tiago apareceu, com aquele jeito arrogante e superior, acompanhado por Sirius e Pedro.  
  
Eu estava longe e não podia ter nenhuma mínima noção do que eles estavam falando. Mas a testa enrugada, os punhos fechados de Lilly e o sorriso debochado de Tiago me davam a certeza de que estavam tendo mais uma daquelas brigas infantis, das quais Lilly, infelizmente, não conseguia resistir. Um dos adoráveis defeitos dela era ser infantil, mas o que faz uma ninfeta a não ser a infantilidade diabolicamente adorável? Não demorou muito até que suas fúteis amigas entrassem na briga.  
  
Lupin preferiu ver de longe, mas perto do suficiente para ver cada detalhe, a ir apartar a briga. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Depois de mais de três minutos, Lupin contando no relógio, de bocas abrindo-se e fechando- se em terríveis ofensas, Tiago segurou o pulso de Lilly e deu um forte puxão, deixando-a perto de seu corpo., e logo depois jogando-a longe. Tragédia. Se havia alguma dúvida na cabeça de Lupin, ela acabara de ser respondida. Aquele gesto aparentemente rude de Tiago nada mais foi do que a minha – e a deles, talvez – resposta para tudo.  
  
Breves segundos, frações de segundos, que os olhos dos dois se fixavam realmente. Pude ver a expressão apavorada, raivosa e encantada de Lilly. E a dureza com que Tiago agarrou-a pelo pulso, fazendo seu rosto se contorcer em raiva e admiração. Expressões que só eu conhecia.  
  
Ela já não me amava.  
  
Resolvi acabar tudo de uma só vez. Eu não queria estar com alguém que amasse meu melhor amigo. Eu não queria estar com alguém que estava iludida com a minha imagem perfeita, não aceitando o amor na pessoa totalmente oposta a mim. Não era culpa minha. Não era culpa dela. Não era culpa de Tiago.  
  
Simplesmente não era para ser daquele jeito perfeito que pairava sobre meus sonhos. Uma época em que estávamos jovens, saudáveis, sem preocupações. Eu era feliz, relevando o fato de não poder amar e de ser um ser "anormal".  
  
Tive alguns flertes depois de Lilly, obsessões insanas por menininhas de primeiro ano, obsessões estas reprimidas pela expressão "elas são pirralhas" que meus amigos teimavam em dizer toda vez que me pegavam olhando para algumas delas. Bonitinhas. Mas nenhuma, nenhuma como Lilly.  
  
Ninguém nunca teria os mesmos olhos, aqueles radiantes de felicidade, sedentos por paixão, ardentes pela luxúria e, ao mesmo tempo, puramente inocentados pelo amor e pela criança que havia dentro dela. Assim ela me pareceu no dia de seu casamento. Ah, Lilly! Quem me dera que tivesse este olhar destinado a mim!  
  
Talvez seja sina das ninfetas morrer jovens. Lilly faleceu aos 23 anos. Sacrificou-se pelo seu pequeno bebê. Lembro-me bem de como cuidava daquela criança. Harry Potter. Tudo o que ele é hoje, deve a sua mãe. Às vezes consigo ver a sombra de Lilly nos olhos de Harry. Isto me faz gostar dele como se fosse parte de mim também, como ela foi. Como se eu pudesse ser o seu pai. A tarefa de padrinho foi dada a Sirius, mas eu não me importo. Lilly, se eu a pudesse ver agora, acho que não seria a mesma. Estaria desiludida pelo tempo. Teria perdido o brilho, a emoção, o sorriso de criança e a beleza com a qual eu lembro.  
  
Quando eu e ela éramos crianças, não via em minha pequena Lilly uma ninfeta. Mas hoje, passados vinte e nove anos, posso reconhecer nela a ninfeta original, o fatídico súcubo que me acompanhou pelo resto da vida.  
  
"Quero agora expor uma idéia. Entre os limites de idade de nove e catorze anos, virgens há que relevam a certos viajantes enfeitiçados, bastante mais velhos do que elas, sua verdadeira natureza – que não é humana, mas nínfica (isto é, diabólica). [...] O leitor terá notado que substituo a noção de espaço pela de tempo. De fato, gostaria que visse "nove" e "catorze" como os pontos extremos – as praias refulgentes e os róseos rochedos – de uma ilha encantada onde vagam essas minhas ninfetas cercadas pelas brumas de vasto oceano. Será que todas as meninas entre esses limites de idade são ninfetas? Claro que não. [...] Tampouco a beleza serve como critério; e a vulgaridade, ou pelo menos aquilo que determinados grupos sociais entendem como tal, não é necessariamente incompatível com certas características misteriosas, a graça natural, o charme imponderável, volúvel, insidioso e perturbador que distingue a ninfeta das meninas de sua idade." (Lolita, pág. 18)  
  
Então quando vi Lolita, naquelas vestes de tomar sol, lendo um livro no jardim, Lilly voltara para mim.  
  
"Eu era um garoto forte e sobrevivi; mas o veneno estava na ferida, a ferida jamais se fechou, e logo depois eu me vi amadurecendo numa sociedade que permite a um homem de vinte e cinco anos cortejar uma moça de dezesseis, mas não uma menina de doze." (Lolita, pág. 19) Mas antes de chegarmos a Lolita, é necessário que lhes conte uma passagem muito engraçada e estranha de minha vida: meu casamento.  
  
Particularmente eu achava que me arriscava demais sendo solteiro e tendo que me segurar para não esticar demais os olhos para uma menina de 12 anos. Isso foi depois da morte de Lilly e Tiago. Tive problemas de saúde e consultava um médico e psiquiatra. Nas visitas de cortesia que fazia ao doutor, reparava que sua filha me olhava enquanto jogávamos xadrez bruxo. Talvez para pintar-me em alguns de seus quadros. Devo admitir que Charlotte pintava excepcionalmente bem. Dr. Fielding tinha uma enorme simpatia por mim e não se incomodava nem um pouco com o fato de eu ser um lobisomem. Juntando isso à enorme admiração que Charlotte tinha por mim, casei-me rapidamente.  
  
Eu poderia muito bem ter escolhido criatura bem mais graciosa do que Charlotte, é fato. Mas que pai deixaria sua filha desposar um lobisomem, por mais que a filha o amasse?  
  
Charlotte beirava os trinta anos. O que me chamou atenção nela, foi a maneira como imitava uma garotinha. Fazia isso naturalmente. Vestia-se como estudante certas vezes. Sorria marcando as covinhas do rosto e fazia beicinho. Balançava seus cachos louros de um lado para o outro, enquanto sorria e cantarolava meu nome.  
  
Após o casamento, nos mudamos para a França para ter um pouco mais de sossego e uma vida menos estressante nos cafés de Paris.  
  
Então logo a fantasia terminou. Logo Charlotte não passava de uma mulher casada, gorda, de pernas curtas e seios fartos. Parecia que seu cérebro diminuía cada vez mais. Só em casos de muita urgência, escutem bem, leitores, muita urgência, eu recorria a carne de Charlotte para satisfazer meus desejos masculinos. Geralmente quando uma belíssima ninfeta passava pela janela.  
  
Eu dava aulas de inglês numa pequena escola de línguas para bruxos. Assim ganhávamos a vida. Não vivíamos no luxo, mas nunca deixávamos de pagar as contas e comer. Uma das qualidades que Charlotte preservou foi não ser gastadeira.  
  
Então recebi uma proposta de um parente muitíssimo distante que morava nos Estados Unidos para que fosse trabalhar na América. Seria uma boa oportunidade. Eu poderia lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas num colégio americano e ganharia bem.  
  
Depois que me decidi sobre o que fazer, convidei Charlotte para tomar um sorvete perto da Notre Dame. Enquanto andava com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, observando os passos de pato de minha esposa, pensava em como seria sua reação: "C'est magnifique, mon amour!". Sentamos e disse a ela sobre a proposta. Ao contrário do que imaginei – seus olhos brilhando e sua boca seca abrindo-se em um enorme sorriso – ela arregalou os olhos extremamente verdes numa expressão de completo terror.  
  
"Não quer ir para a América?"  
  
Perguntei. Ela tirou a expressão afetada do rosto, baixou a cabeça e começou a mexer nas mãos incontrolavelmente, parecendo constrangida. "Há outro homem em minha vida."  
  
Respondeu. Lupin ficara sem ação. Charlotte me traía! Ela me traía bem debaixo de minhas fuças! Dar-lhe uma surra bem no meio da rua, não me parecia conveniente. Deixei algumas moedas na mesa, o suficiente para pagar os sorvetes, e conduzi-a a um lugar deserto. Desaparatamos para casa. Então pedi-lhe que me explicasse tudo direito. Não que eu tivesse qualquer sentimento por aquela criatura grotesca, mas eu era seu marido! E, por mais que fantasiasse noites com pequenas ninfetas, nunca a traíra! Charlotte me jogou coisas na cara que eu nunca pensei que sua mente pequena fosse capaz de pensar.  
  
"Mas quem é?!"  
  
Esbravejei, já cansado de ela escapar dessa pergunta, dizendo como sua vida era difícil.  
  
"O dono do 'Le Café Français', ao lado da Eiffel."  
  
Ela resmungou baixinho. Um trouxa! UM TROUXA!  
  
Pensando bem, lembro-me de ele ter nos servido muitas vezes lá. Um típico francês de pinturas mal acabadas que eram vendidas nas ruas de Londres. Um gorducho careca, com bigodes escovados e uma baguette debaixo do braço. Como podiam ser tão falsos e tão cínicos na minha frente?!  
  
Minha vontade naquele momento era de matar os dois com um feitiço imperdoável, porém não queria gastar o restante de minha vida em Azkaban por causa de uma mulher desprezível como Charlotte e seu amante – do qual nem lembro seu nome ridículo – trouxa.  
  
Fiz minhas malas rapidamente, falei com um advogado. Ele iria arrumar todos os papéis para o nosso divórcio, ver que quantia eu deveria pagar a ela como pensão e desapropriá-la da casa. Aquela vagabunda não ficaria mesmo com a minha casa! Enquanto isso, eu estaria rumando para os Estados Unidos, para dar de cara com pequenas pétalas rosadas com cabelos louros e lábios molhados, brincando no famoso Central Park. Podem imaginar quanto calor e poeira tive de suportar para ao menos entrever algumas ninfetas! Oh, doces americanas! 


	3. 3

Logo ao chegar à América, lugar muito diferente da minha velha Inglaterra, fui ao encontro deste tal parente.  
  
Admirava-me muito o aspecto dos americanos. Eram tão mais "à vontade" do que nós, ingleses. Não tinham problemas de etiqueta e nem tomavam chá às cinco. Tive de me acostumar a não tomar chá.  
  
Comecei a dar aulas de DCAT, como os alunos chamavam a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, num pequeno colégio em Nova Jersey. Sim, sim leitores... Minhas fantasias sobre ninfetas correndo para pegar a bola de gude que caíra em baixo de meu banco no Central Park foram por água abaixo. Logo fui mandado à Nova Jersey.  
  
Os alunos eram em geral mal-educados. Mascavam chicletes nas salas de aula e sentavam com os pés para cima. Além das freqüentes bolinhas de papéis jogados de um lado ao outro da sala em dias de revolta. No terceiro ano eu gostava de ensinar a exterminar um bicho papão. Certas vezes vi o bicho papão transformar-se em Remus Lupin! Será que eu causava tanto medo naquelas crianças?!  
  
Ninfetas? Oh, não, não... Eu sabia muito bem separar trabalho das minhas fantasias. Minhas alunas eram minhas alunas, por mais que fossem lindas, eu tentava não reparar nas áureas nínficas que pairavam sobre a aula.  
  
Fiquei um ano dando aulas lá e já não agüentei mais. Os alunos me odiavam. Eu não conseguia tomar chá às cinco. Uma atmosfera muito perturbadora. As noites de lua cheia eram mil vezes piores nos Estados Unidos do que na Inglaterra. Eu estava totalmente sozinho. Minha classe britânica não se encaixava aos traços americanos. Cheguei a ter crises de pânico certas vezes por causa das transformações. Então esse meu parente, diretor da escola, mandou-me para uma "casa de repouso", como ele insistia em chamar, mas vocês, leitores, podem chamar de manicômio. Manicômio este que era no México. El México! Acho que precisava de um clima mais caliente e de ninfetas dançando em volta de um grande chapéu para melhorar.  
  
Fiquei "repousando" durante seis meses, quando o médico me deu alta. Gostei do clima do México e quis ficar por mais alguns meses. Aprendi um tanto de espanhol e aprofundei meu paladar, inclusive comecei a apreciar a pimenta. As ninfetas que via passar na rua eram muitíssimo diferentes das minhas bonequinhas de porcelana inglesas ou até mesmo das roqueiras revoltadas americanas. Elas eram donas de cabelos escuros cheirando a canela com longas ondas. Olhos cor de chocolate. Corpos jovens bem delineados, com belas curvas cor de mel. Lábios carnudos e vermelhos que se abriam em largos e calorosos sorrisos.  
  
Eu não era louco e nem tão cruel a ponto de tirar a pureza de uma menina. Talvez, isso me corrói até hoje, possa ter conturbado suas mentes com as minhas fantasias pedófilas, mas nunca ousei me deitar com nenhuma delas. Ouçam bem, há uma diferença sutil entre as ninfetas. Há aquelas que não sabem que são ninfetas, e há aquelas que sabem. As do primeiro caso, são inocentes meninas que param ao nosso lado para apenas amarrar os sapatos e saem correndo novamente para acabar de pular corda. E as do segundo, param ao nosso lado para amarrar os sapatos lançando olhares a sua própria perna e molhando os lábios repetitivamente, demorando alguns longos segundos ao seu lado e depois voltando para pular corda. Essa era Lolita. Porém eu ainda nem sonhava com Lolita nessa época.  
  
Lembro-me de uma menina/moça, digo assim porque ela tinha 15 anos. Não era dona de rara beleza ou de magnífica inteligência, mas irradiava o mais verdadeiro sorriso que eu já vi. Parecia que estava sempre iluminada pelos raios de sol de sua própria alma. Esta pertencia ao segundo caso. Sabia-se que não era uma garotinha inocente. Atraía olhares maliciosos dos rapazes da rua e dava certa atenção especial a mim. O pobre homem que ficava sentado à varanda de seu prédio, vendo as pessoas passarem. Certa vez essa moçoila parou ao meu lado e pediu as horas, jogando seus longos cabelos de um lado para o outro, para espantar o calor. Acabou por sentar-se no meio fio da calçada na minha frente. Eu a observava da raiz dos cabelos até o final da espinha. Um corpo excepcional. As gotas de suor que escorriam pelas suas costas quase nuas, cobertas por um fino tecido de linha branco, faziam com que sua pele ficasse num tom mel brilhoso e convidativo aos olhos de qualquer homem.  
  
Acostumei-me a olhar para as pessoas com olhar de professor. Um olhar monótono e calmo. Quando ela se virou para me fazer uma pergunta nada apropriada para uma moça, eu a estava analisando com esse meu olhar.  
  
"Está calor, você tem um copo d´água?"  
  
Ela me perguntou.  
  
"Aqui não."  
  
Respondi muito obviamente.  
  
"Suponho que tenha água em sua casa."  
  
Ela retrucou, tirando alguns fiapos teimosos do rosto.  
  
"Suponho que sim."  
  
"Estou morrendo de sede, vamos lá."  
  
Ela disse, levantando-se e ficando de pé em alguns segundos na minha frente com um enorme sorriso.  
  
Que mal faria levar uma garota de 15 anos para tomar um copo d'água em meu apartamento? Oras, que mal faria um pervertido como eu? Mas eu não era qualquer pervertido, sim? Ninguém diria sobre minhas fantasias. E, se a garota não me desse brechas, eu não faria nada.  
  
Porém, muito felizmente para meus hormônios, ela deu brechas. Na verdade, ela foi bem direta no beijo que me deu logo depois de beber a água toda do copo. Nunca vou me esquecer daquele beijo quente e macio, cheio de fantasias de menina com um cara intelectual, bonito e misterioso como eu, devo dizer. Ela com os braços envoltos em meu pescoço, nas pontas dos pés e os lábios muito bem pressionados contra os meus, num esforço fora do normal para que eu correspondesse. Eu não temi desvirginá-la, pois isso já tinha sido feito há muito, provavelmente com algum desses adolescentes, namoricos de escola.  
  
Achei estranha a atitude dela de flertar comigo de maneira tão direta. Acho que flertar não é a palavra certa, mas acho que vocês, leitores, entendem o que quis dizer. Primeiro porque ela não era bruxa, uma trouxa puríssima. Segundo, este estando entrelaçado com o primeiro, porque a maior parte das pessoas me achava estranho. Com minhas vestes largas, meu rosto cansado e meu cabelo nos ombros.  
  
Mas logo isso foi esclarecido. Enquanto eu a olhava, nua em minha cama, coberta apenas nas partes baixas por um lençol branco, ela disse que me achava um tanto curioso.  
  
"Todos aqui te achamos curioso. Está sempre sozinho, quieto. Veste coisas esquisitas."  
  
"Eu gosto das minhas vestes, se não se importa."  
  
"Claro que não! Acho que elas te deixam sexy."  
  
"Hum, bom saber disso, uh?"  
  
Disse, sentando-me na cama e pegando meus óculos na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Depois de colocados, fui até minha micro-escrivaninha e abri meu "diário", onde fazia anotações de algo que achava importante, às vezes pensamentos, frases ou poemas.  
  
"O que está escrevendo?"  
  
"Anotações."  
  
Respondi. Estava tentando passar para o papel aquela diferente experiência que acabara de ter. Não é a toda hora que uma garota pede para se deitar comigo. Ainda mais uma ninfeta.  
  
De repente ouvi uma voz sussurrada ao pé de meu ouvido, e doces lábios molhando os lóbulos de minha orelha. A voz parecida com atrizes de cinema, mas com certo toque realmente infantil, apesar de sua vontade de parecer madura.  
  
"Você é ótimo na cama."  
  
Pousei a pena no diário e acompanhei seus passos lentos e macios até a porta. Se ela soubesse que era a imitação de mulher o que eu menos queria! Se ela fosse natural, uma boba adolescente com andar misto de criança e mulher, eu me daria por satisfeito. Porém, depois de sua partida, desatei a rir com sua última frase, dita com tamanha empolgação! Realmente não duvido de sua experiência, mas o tom com que ela falou. Tão vulgar e tão sedutor. Como as próprias vagabundas de filmes aclamados de Hollywood.  
  
Mercedes, sim, Mercedes! Minha caliente ninfeta mexicana! Uma ninfeta que sabia todo o poder que tinha, mas não sabia usá-lo. Se soubesse, não teria dado uma de mulher madura.  
  
Depois desse episódio resolvi voltar a minha adorada fria e hipócrita Londres. Sim, voltava para lá. Para o meu chá das cinco. Para as farsas da democracia. Para as várias maneiras sutis de um não. Para minhas louras e rosadas ninfetas.  
  
Era fato que eu estava quase na falência pois não trabalhava há quase oito meses. Consegui juntar o que tinha para voltar à Londres e me empreguei o mais rápido possível como professor de francês. Há horas em que ser poliglota pode tirar a sua barriga da miséria. Era um curso preparatório para alunos que iam mudar-se para a França, passando a estudar em Beauxbattons e abandonando a boa e velha Hogwarts.  
  
Verdade que tinha amigos em Londres. Não, me desculpem, não eram amigos. Era somente um: Sirius Black. Outras pessoas que porventura falavam comigo na rua não passavam de colegas dos tempos de escola. Pedro Pettigrew? Não, esse era um traidor sujo que revelou o segredo de Tiago e Lílian. Um rato de esgoto. Um rato mesmo. Até hoje contorço minhas entranhas quando me lembro deste verme que por tanto tempo andei ao lado.  
  
Porém Sirius não podia me receber em sua casa. Pois, na verdade, ele não tinha uma casa. Sua residência era Azkaban. Sim, meu pobre amigo fora acusado de ter matado vários trouxas no caso dos Potter, ter entregado o segredo e ter sido o responsável pela sua morte, além de ser aliado de Voldemort. Tudo uma grande mentira. Baboseira. Calúnia. Ele preso enquanto Pedro, o nojento e babão do Pettigrew, vagando solto pelos bueiros e esgotos de Londres.  
  
Sendo assim, consegui com muito esforço, alugar um quarto numa pensão em Hogsmeade.  
  
A dona da pensão era uma velha bruxa surda e corcunda. Havia três andares na casa. O primeiro andar mostrava uma grande, e bem mal arrumada, sala com uma pomposa e velha mesa de jantar. Tínhamos de comer com vários velhos carrancudos nos olhando e fazendo comentários indigestos do alto das paredes pintadas com um verde musgo.  
  
Além de mim, havia mais três hóspedes. Uma mulher com seus trinta e cinco anos, mãe solteira que ficava o dia inteiro com um bebê de dois anos no colo. Um senhor de idade que abria O Pasquim e ficava soltando "Oh!" todo o tempo. E um estudante fracassado que acabara de sair de Hogwarts e não tinha nada.  
  
E Lupin saía todos os dias de manhã e voltava à noite, depois de um dia cansativo dando aulas para montes de alunos sem nenhum jeito para francês, para sua sopa rala servida todas as noites. Queria poder sair rápido de lá, não me dava nenhuma alegria. Não podia ver ninfetas correndo pela rua. Não podia ler sossegado pois havia um maldito bebê de dois anos chorando e chorando. Não tinha uma refeição decente há dias. Porém essa infelicidade acabou na penúltima semana de agosto. Recebi uma coruja de Hogwarts. Mas desta vez não era uma carta contendo a lista de material. Era algo muito mais formal. Dumbledore me convidava para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
Três dias depois eu já arrumava minhas poucas coisas e saía daquela maldita pensão para sempre. Dumbledore me deu autorização para chegar na escola via flú. Não gostava muito daquela poeirada no meu nariz, mas era bem mais rápido do que esperar um carro, que provavelmente o diretor iria demorar um pouco a arranjar.  
  
Sentia-me estranho estando de volta a Hogwarts. Lembranças de uma época que ficaram imobilizadas pelo tempo, que agora voltavam com tamanha agonia como se pudessem ser revividas. Os Marotos, sim, nós. Eu podia ouvir nossas vozes sussurradas tramando contra o zelador, inventando ataques aos corredores da escola, infernizando os cabelos das meninas. Como eram bons aqueles tempos! E Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. Às vezes me pegava sentindo o cheiro doce e provocante de seus cabelos vermelhos. Fechava os olhos e escutava nossos suspiros rápidos e cheios de desejo enquanto nos agarrávamos nos corredores vazios.  
  
"Fico me perguntando se foi então, no resplendor daquele remoto verão, que se abriu a fenda em minha vida; ou será que meu excessivo desejo por aquela criança foi apenas a primeira manifestação de uma particularidade inata? Quando tento analisar minhas ânsias, meus atos e motivos, entrego-me a uma espécie de devaneio retrospectivo do qual brota uma infinidade de alternativas, fazendo com que cada caminho visualizado se bifurque sem cessar na paisagem alucinadamente complexa de meu passado. Porém, tenho como certo que, de alguma forma mágica e fatal, Lolita começou como Lilly." (Lolita, pág. 15, modificado)  
  
Lilly, Lilly... Nunca vou me cansar de repetir seu nome melodioso.  
  
Logo as aulas começaram. Não achava possível como Dumbledore não havia me dito tal coisa: eu daria aulas para Harry Potter. Sim, sim! E nesses meus devaneios, viagens e baboseiras de minha mente, não me dera conta de que o pequeno Harry já estava em seu terceiro ano na escola. Treze anos passam-se muito rápido. Um ótimo menino. Incrível sua semelhança com Tiago. Os mesmos cabelos muito negros e despenteados, os óculos redondos, o físico, até jogava no time de Quadribol como o pai na posição de apanhador! Mas os olhos, sem dúvida eram os de Lilly. Verdes, penetrantes. E o modo como juntava as sobrancelhas quando estava confuso, ah, Lilly, quantas vezes a vi fazendo o mesmo!  
  
Via os namoricos nos corredores, bilhetes passados durante as aulas que corriam de mão em mão até chegar ao destinatário, que geralmente soltava um grande suspiro. Em somente treze anos, o romantismo todo desapareceu. Os rapazes eram rudes e as moças eram arredias. As meninas de primeiro e segundo anos não eram mais meninas, elas não brincavam mais, elas não corriam mais.  
  
Nada podia ser comparado a mim e Lilly. "O espiritual e o físico haviam se fundido em nós com uma perfeição que jamais poderá ser compreendida pelos insípidos jovens de hoje, com seus modos grosseiros e mentes padronizadas. Muito tempo depois que ela morreu, eu ainda sentia seus pensamentos flutuando através dos meus." (Lolita, pág. 16)  
  
E Lupin estava agradecendo aos céus por não reconhecer nenhuma pequena e diabólica ninfeta em suas classes quando uma cabeleira ruiva entrou afobada na sala.  
  
"De-desculpe, Professor."  
  
Ela disse, sem levantar os olhos. Algumas cabeças viraram-se e soltaram risinhos imbecis.  
  
"Sente-se."  
  
Mandei. A menina se dirigiu a carteira vaga mais próxima e sentou-se, pegando seu livro rapidamente.  
  
"Como se chama?"  
  
Perguntei.  
  
"Weasley. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hum, então procure não chegar mais atrasada, senhorita Weasley."  
  
Disse, continuando a aula ao segundo ano.  
  
Com certeza, uma ninfeta. Puríssima. Uma menina na qual as leves curvas já podiam ser notadas pelo uniforme escolar. Um garoto não notaria essas "leves curvas" que um pervertido nota. E a cada aula que eu era obrigado a ver aquelas lindas e delicadas sardinhas nas bochechas rosadas e no nariz, para depois notar grandes olhos cor de chocolate fixos em mim e captando cada palavra proferida pela minha boca, enquanto a sua própria entreabria- se em curtos espaços de tempo. Uma delicada menina que ficava com as bochechas rosadas à toa. Que deixava todos os livros caírem quando avistava Harry Potter. Que era toda enrolada com Poções. Que tinha que aturar as ofensas de Draco Malfoy e as superproteções de seu irmão. E uma corajosa menina que passara grande parte do ano anterior na companhia d'Aquele-Que- Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.  
  
Foi difícil passar aquele ano na presença de uma ninfeta original, e com tanta semelhança física com minha Lilly. Mas, como bom pervertido que sou, contentei-me em fantasias e sonhos com a pequena. Principalmente quando ela ia à minha mesa e abaixava deixando seus cabelos com cheiro de canela – lembrando-me Mercedes, minha moçoila mexicana – muito vermelhos à altura de meu rosto, enquanto apontava para um ponto do livro, pedindo para que eu explicasse.  
  
Ótimo ano em Hogwarts. Eu sentia que os alunos gostavam de mim, e eu dei aulas muito melhor do que todas as vezes que tentei em Nova Jersey. Tinha ótimos alunos. Tinha o filho de minha Lilly por perto e que gostava de mim. Tinha uma doce ninfeta para apreciar. Tinha um lugar para dormir. Tinha comida boa. Porém, logo descobriram que eu era um lobisomem. Escândalo. Os alunos passaram a ter medo de mim. Então Dumbledore teve que me mandar embora. Todos diziam que eu era um enorme perigo para a escola. Pois eu me pergunto: eu era um perigo para a escola quando ninguém sabia que eu era um lobisomem? Não, eu não era! Mas toda essa humilhação me trouxe uma coisa boa e fatal. Levou-me até Lolita. 


	4. 4

Saí de Hogwarts com muito mais do que entrei, de fato. Gostavam de mim, apesar do meu defeito. Tinha dinheiro, sim, isso era importante também. Tinha alguma coisa para começar de novo.

Resolvi que daria um tempo da vida bruxa, que só me causava problemas e confusões. Vivi tão bem no México como trouxa que até chegava a pensar se poderia casar-me com uma bela trouxa. Ora, de que diabos eu estava falando? Como Lupin, sendo como era, poderia um dia casar-se novamente?

Troquei dinheiro em Gringotes e fui em direção a minha nova vida. Uma vida pacata, pensava eu, numa cidade longe de Londres. Talvez um dia eu viesse a ser uma lenda urbana de lá. _"E em cada lua cheia, ele se transformava na criatura mais aterrorizante que jamais passara por aqui, perseguia as criancinhas e uivava para a lua" _Diriam as vovós para seus netinhos quando eu já estivesse morto.

York. Meu destino. Uma cidade turística e histórica. Seu caldo cultural, suas construções e seus gramados, fazem de York uma das cidades mais bonitas da Inglaterra.

Cheguei lá não conhecendo nada nem ninguém. As pessoas eram simples e havia muitas lojinhas de artefatos para turistas. Encantei-me com tantas coisas inúteis que os trouxas faziam e gostavam. Até achava que mesmo se fossem mágicas, seriam muitas vezes inúteis. Entrei numa lojinha simpática e familiar que encontrei na rua. Havia um cão deitado à porta. Antes de entrar, passei a mão em sua cabeça, ele me olhou e lambeu minha mão. Com certeza não era qualquer cachorro, se é que me entendem. Um labrador meio acinzentado com olhos cor de mel. Mas eu sabia que ele não me enxergava apenas em preto de branco. Entrei na loja. Uma moça de uns dezenove anos me atendeu. Não parava de mexer em seus cabelos louros e sem nenhum brilho especial enquanto perguntava que tipo de objeto eu procurava. Não tinha uma beleza original, era uma moça comum. Nem feia, nem bonita. Apenas comum. Para não deixá-la decepcionada, comprei uma coisa que não sei o que é até hoje.

Então fui a um café beber alguma coisa. Fazia um calor desesperado. Tínhamos acabado de sair de dias frios, e entrávamos no verão. Pedi uma água bem gelada e biscoitos. Aproveitei e comprei um jornal de um menino que passava na rua. Tinha que arranjar alguma pensão ou um hotel. Depois de visitar alguns lugares e de nenhum ter me agradado, fui a uma pensão que anunciava um quarto.

A casa era alta e fina. Era composta por três andares, no primeiro a cozinha e uma pequena sala de estar – curiosamente decorada com objetos mexicanos cafonas e um pingüim em cima da geladeira -, no segundo andar havia o quarto da senhora Haze e um outro quarto que eu não sabia de quem era, e no terceiro andar, na verdade o sótão, o meu quarto. Um cubículo em condições imprestáveis que estava sendo alugado a 30 libras ao mês. O cubículo, além de ser pequeno – obviamente -, estava imundamente empoeirado.

"Não se incomode com a poeira, sr Lupin. Mandarei Clotilde limpar o quarto para o senhor."

Como ela ousava chamar _aquilo _de quarto?! Eu estava quase desistindo de ficar ali. Mas a mulher insistente começou a contar os detalhes de sua vida enquanto mostrava o restante da casa, levando-me em direção ao jardim de fundos. Seu marido, sr Haze, trabalhava para o exército inglês e havia morrido de indigestão. Muito curioso. 

"_Sabe, sr Lupin, eu trabalhava como secretária num consultório médico, mas pedi demissão quando minha filhinha nasceu."  _

"Claro, claro, cuidar bem de um bebê requer muito tempo."

Respondi, examinando uma mesinha. Ela abriu um sorriso.

"Que bom que compreende. A maioria das pessoas não acredita em como acabei com a minha profissão por causa desta pestinha. Às vezes até eu acho isso. Mas agora que ela já está mais crescidinha eu já não consigo mais arranjar nada. Malditos que só empregam moças solteiras e jovens."

Calei-me o restante do tempo enquanto ela reclamava de todas as peripécias da filha. Comecei a achar que realmente tinha que me safar daquela no mesmo momento. Como conseguiria me concentrar com uma peste de criança daquelas? Então chegamos ao jardim dos fundos. Deparei-me com a mais bela e perfeita pintura jamais vista. Uma linda menina de cabelos louros ondulados em vários tons, como se houvesse pequenas flores presas nele. A pele rosada e macia como a mais fina seda. Seu corpo seminu numa roupa de tomar sol. Seus seios pequenos e firmes no micro-top da moda e as pernas desnudas num micro-short, também da moda. Ela baixou os óculos escuros em formato de coração, fazendo uma anotação mental de mim com seus olhos azuis como gotas de mar saídas de um conta gotas. A mesma doçura, o mesmo jeito, exatamente, sem tirar nem pôr, exatamente o mesmo olhar de Lilly, o eterno amor que a morte me roubara. E eu ali, disfarçando-me num homem adulto perante ela, disfarçando-me num homem que não via nada mais nela além de uma simples criança que não deveria ter atenção. Já não prestava atenção ao que sra Haze falava enquanto passávamos pela menina estendida numa esteira. Apenas deixava que as beiradas do meu campo de visão me permitissem visualizar a penugem clara e suave de suas pernas.

O jardim dos fundos era dividido em duas partes, mínimas partes. Quando passamos para a segunda, sra Haze disse o que nunca sairá de minha mente. Ela me disse o nome do meu maior pecado.

"Aquela era minha Lô, e esses são meus lírios."

_"Sim, eu sei. Lindos, lindos, lindos!"_

_°_

Foi um pouco duro me acostumar a viver como trouxa novamente em York. O que me ajudava era ver a linda menina Haze chegar da escola todos os dias e ir pular corda no jardim detrás. Ali eu sentava na cadeira de sol para ler o jornal e beber limonada, algumas horas antes do jantar. Mas minha Lolly só ficava lá até a esquisitona de sua mãe gritar mais de cinco vezes para ela tomar banho. Achava graça quando ela revirava os olhos, depois de errar um pulo por causa de um dos estridentes berros de Sra Haze.

Depois que ela saia, ficava lembrando-me de seus cabelos brilhando multicoloridos à luz do sol das cinco, que quase ia se pondo.

Logo a menina entrou nas férias de verão. Curiosamente, não sei porquê, as crianças de York entravam de férias depois do normal.

Ah, como foram gratificantes e dolorosos os primeiros dias! Acordei no sábado e, como de costume, fiquei sentado na cama olhando pela janela antes de me levantar por completo. Porém, ao invés de ouvir a cantoria ensurdecedora de Sra Haze, ouvia pequenos _pings_, como se algo batesse numa garrafa de vinho vazia. Olhei para baixo e vi as leves curvas de Lô atrás de um lençol branco, onde o sol batia. A corda estava cheia de roupas para serem retiradas e ela só estava no primeiro lençol. Ninguém nunca poderia dizer com grande convicção que a garota fazia o que a mãe mandava de ótimo humor. Vesti-me rápido e, como o lobo que sou, desci para a cozinha. Fiz um café e sentei-me na escadinha aos fundos da cozinha, que dava para os fundos da casa, onde minha Lô tirava as roupas da corda.

"Bom dia, Dolly." 

Disse eu.

"Só se for pra você, o meu dia começou horrível."

Ela respondeu, mostrando o rosto por trás de uma calça jeans pendurada. Andou até onde eu estava e sentou ao meu lado, começando a catar pedrinhas para atirá-las numa garrafa vazia.

"...que agonia aquele brilho pálido e sedoso acima de suas têmporas, esbatendo-se no reflexo dourado dos cabelos castanhos. E aquele ossinho tremelicante do lado de seu tornozelo coberto de poeira." (Lolita, pág. 43)

Ping 

"Os arabescos de penugem reluzente em seu antebraço. Quando ela se levantou para levar a roupa para dentro, pude adorar de longe os fundilhos desbotados de seus jeans, enrolados até acima da canela." (Lolita, pág. 43)

Ping 

_"Dolores Haze! Acabe de tirar a roupa da corda e não fique importunando o Sr. Lupin!"_

Ouvi a mãe gritar. E mais uma vez a foca acabava com os meus devaneios... Mas que raios! A menina já tinha ido para dentro levar a roupa! Ela podia pelo menos deixá-la voltar para meu lado, não é?

O restante do meu dia foi ficar sentado no jardim escrevendo algumas coisas as quais somente uma amante muito enciumada poderia ler, já que escrevia em letras milimétricas. Um romance _à la Lupin_. Lolita ficou o dia inteiro às pressas para lá e para cá dentro de casa. Sua mãe mandando a pobre menina, em seu primeiro dia de férias, organizar coisas e mais coisas em casa. Às quatro da tarde, uma menina chamada Rose ficou chamando-a pelo muro. Depois de alguns minutos de insistência e nada de Lô no jardim, levantei-me e fui chamá-la. Voltei ao jardim e sentei-me na cadeira, enquanto ela ficava nas pontas dos pés para falar com a amiga.

_"Não posso, minha mãe quer que eu faça umas coisas aqui em casa..."_

_"Ah... então tá, mas se você puder, depois passa lá."_

_"Tá, falou..."_

_"Dolores! Venha aqui!"_

_"Tenho que me mandar, tchau!"_

E voltou correndo para dentro de casa, passando como um furacão por mim.

Uma das coisas que me excitava eram as gírias que a guria aplicava. Sua voz alta e estridente, porém contudo entretanto, doce e suave, passava como um vento prazeroso que tocava cada parte de meu corpo, fazendo-o tremer.

Para o domingo, Sra Haze havia programado um banho de sol com uma amiga no jardim de casa, apesar de ele não ser muito grande. E ver Lolita deitada de bruços em seu maiô preto deixava todos os olhos de meu atento sangue totalmente arregalados.

Na manhã do domingo, me levantei com a voz de Sra Haze gritando – Cala essa boca, garota! – e sabia que as duas Haze haviam começado o dia já a discutir.

Lupin estivera toda a semana esperando ansioso por aquele sábado para finalmente poder ver sua querida e bela ninfeta naqueles trajes de banho que deixaria seu corpo ainda mais belo.

Claro que eu imaginava que Lolly ficaria estendida sob o sol  e sua mãe ficaria conversando com alguma amiga foca, enquanto eu leria algumas poesias de famosos autores franceses para a pequena. Porém, como a maioria das coisas nunca acontecem como queremos, o banho de sol foi diferente do que a minha imaginação fértil queria.

Depois de meu café da manhã, fui para o jardim. Levei meu livro de poesias comigo. Lolita levara uma grande toalha com bordados de flores, óculos de sol com formatos de corações e um chiclete na boca. Encantadora. Sra Haze já estava com sua amiga foca.

Assim que ensaiei sentar-me ao lado de Lolly, sua mãe disse numa falsa animação.

"_Não fique perto de Dolores, senhor Lupin! Ela vai o incomodar! Sente-se ali, ficará mais confortável e poderá concentrar-se melhor em sua leitura!"_

_"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que a menina não irá me incomodar."_

_"Mas eu tenho, querido. Acredite, ela é uma peste. Vamos, sente-se ali."_

Ela disse, parecendo total e ridiculamente serena.

_"Mas eu tenho, querido_" Quem dera que tal frase houvesse sido proferida por outros lábios! Mas foi a Sra Haze quem disse...

Agora imagine, leitor, qual foi minha infelicidade ao obedecer a mãe e ir sentar-me alguns passos de onde a filha pudesse "me aportunar".

A foca, amiga de Sra Haze, estendeu-me o jornal do dia. Peguei numa má vontade extraordinária de levantar meus braços. Logo que o tive em minhas mãos para começar a folhear, Dolly levantou-se espevitada e correu até mim, inclinando-se por cima de meus ombros, deitando alguns fios de cabelo em meu rosto, para pegar a parte do jornal com as histórias em quadrinhos.

_"Ora essa menina! Sr Lupin deveria ensina-la a ter gosto pelos estudos! Ela fica todos os dias grudada nessas malditas histórias em quadrinhos e naqueles discos horríveis!"_

Reclamava Sra Hazel, enquanto Lolita continuava debruçada sobre meus ombros, mascando seu chiclete de menta e me lançando olhares como debochasse da mãe. Rapidament conseguiu o que queria e saiu correndo, pondo-se a deitar novamente de bruços e com os quadrinhos enfiadas no rosto.

"_Ora Briggite, é só uma menina. Acho que deveria deixa-la se divertir um pouco. Eu mesmo quando jovem não era muito apegado aos livros, tomei gosto pelos estudos só depois."_

Repliquei numa grande mentirada. Sra Haze deu de ombros e continuou a ler seu exemplar da revista de moda da famosa estilista londrina.

Mamãe Haze concentrada na revista e amiga-foca noutra revista de fofocas, os olhos atentos e discretos de Lupin conseguiram passear por Lolita mais minuciosamente.

"Olhando-a através de camadas prismáticas de luz, os lábios secos, focalizando minha concupiscência e balançando-me ligeiramente sob o manto do jornal, senti que, se me concentrasse devidamente sobre a visa que ela oferecia, talvez pudesse obter logo uma esmola de prazer..." (Lolita, pág 44)

Mas logo essa felicidade momentânea acabou, pois Sra Haze logo começou uma conversa insaciável sobre a obra pseudoliterária de um farsante de sucesso. Mulher sem nada na caixola, era o que era Briggite Haze. Fingia que sabia muitas coisas, que falava francês e tentava, inutilmente, imitar o sotaque londrino.

Por muitas vezes durante conversas maçantes com esta pobre criatura de Deus, deixei-me conduzir por meus pensamentos sobre Lô. A mulher não notaria diferença, uma vez que estava preocupada demais em figurar alguém que não era e imitar o sotaque do sul.


End file.
